


伊万表示弟弟妹妹还是算了吧

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 伊万对兄长们充满戏剧色彩的退休生活有了全新的认知。
Relationships: Russia/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 沙苏





	伊万表示弟弟妹妹还是算了吧

**Author's Note:**

> 短打，作者传统艺能同时泥塑左右双方，请务必注意。

“太冷了，”斯捷潘说，“去把热水袋拿来。”

坐在单人沙发上看文件的伊万抬起头，有些茫然地望向他。前帝俄慵懒地靠在沙发垫上，肩上裹着一张颇厚实还带流苏花边的毯子，一手摩挲着毯子边缘一手捧着本尺寸不大的精装书，金色的眼眸盯着书页。

伊万四下张望，去隔壁接海外编辑电话的伊利亚还没回来，客厅里确实只有自己和斯捷潘两个人。

“你是叫我吗？”他问。

“不然我还能叫谁？”斯捷潘翻了一页书，“伊廖什卡不是在打电话。”

伊万皱起眉：“你想要热水袋怎么不自己去拿？我又不是你的佣人。”

他就是因为这周工作任务繁重才想到来跟两位前任意识体共度周末，通过温馨——且比起姐妹们相对安全——的家庭时光恢复一点精力。一月份的莫斯科冷到刺骨，伊万傍晚开车过来的途中还下起了雪，好在伊利亚热情的欢迎多少给了他一点安慰：他打开门的时候直接把一杯热巧克力往伊万手里怼，力道之大险些让热饮溅了伊万一脸。而当伊万啜饮着巧克力跟伊利亚往屋子里走并且闻到浓郁的饭菜香气时，他几乎感动得想哭，多少明白了在外漂泊的年轻人类们为什么会那么盼望新年放假回到乡下老家。

然而斯捷潘显然不是像伊利亚那样会体谅年轻人疲劳的长辈——不仅如此，伊万从他短短的一句话中也足以推断出平日里这个傲慢的前帝国是怎么使唤伊利亚的。俄罗斯帝国亡了，但剥削依旧存在！即使伊万和布尔什维克沾不上边他还是多少为伊利亚感到不平。

而心安理得剥削无产阶级劳动的封建帝国抬眼瞥了伊万一眼。“你当然不是我的佣人，但我是你退了休的、上了年纪而且还在受冻的可怜兄长。难道虐待老人已经是俄罗斯的新风尚了？”他摇了摇头，“真是令人痛心！”

伊万翻了个白眼：“别演了，怪恶心的。”他站起身把文件丢在沙发上，“热水袋在哪儿？”

“哦，你可真是个好孩子，万涅奇卡！在二楼我的卧室里，床头柜上。”

伊万朝楼梯走过去的时候他又补了一句：“为了你自己好，别碰别的东西。”

“你就算邀请我碰我也不会碰的！”

伊万把加热好的热水袋丢向斯捷潘，遗憾的是帝俄稳稳地用手接住了它——伊万原本还暗自希望能欣赏到他被热水袋砸脸的痛快景象。

“谢谢你，万尼亚，”斯捷潘捧着热水袋，“不过如果你是想弥补童年缺失的玩耍时光可以直说。”

伊万差一点就直说了“不，我只是想砸你”，但当他看着斯捷潘掀开外衣把热水袋塞进去再拉下外衣靠回沙发并露出惬意的表情时，一个奇怪的想法占据了他的脑子，把那句不明智的心里话挤了出去。

斯捷潘现在这个样子似乎有那么一点像……

“我回来了，”他听到了伊利亚的声音，前苏联拿着手机走进了客厅。“美国的出版社真难对付。我早就说了对营销——”

他顿住了脚步，目光落在衣服里裹着热水袋的斯捷潘身上。

伊利亚的嘴角缓缓勾起，化作一个怜悯的微笑：“恭喜，斯乔帕。几个月了？”

伊万用一声咳嗽掩饰了自己想笑的冲动：他之前怎么能认为伊利亚是被斯捷潘剥削的那一个呢？布尔什维克当然是不惮于抓住一切机会嘲讽封建贵族的！

然而事实证明，俄联邦不仅低估了前苏联，也低估了前帝俄——

斯捷潘隔着衣服抚摸着热水袋，懒洋洋地偏过头说：“这问题可真奇怪，伊廖沙！明明是你自己不愿意揣着这孩子，我才承担起一个优秀丈夫的责任替你来揣，我怎么会比你更清楚月份数？”

伊万完全愣住了，他没想到竟有意识体能无耻到这个地步，甚至想打个电话给莫斯科大剧院推荐这位优秀的演员以帮助退休老人再就业；他又怀着一丝恐惧看向伊利亚——伊利亚竟然仍保持着镇定，并且发出了一声嗤笑！

“你以为你是宙斯吗，还替人揣孩子？哦抱歉，从生活作风来看你确实很像宙斯。”

“倍感荣幸，”斯捷潘抬起右手搭在胸口上低头致意，“没想到我在你心中的形象竟然这样伟岸。”

伊万向后退了一步。

他的直觉是正确的。“孩子是吧！”伊利亚暴喝一声如一辆人形坦克般冲向斯捷潘所在的沙发，抬腿踹向前帝俄腹部，“我现在就给你踹掉！”

伊万呆立在原地看着斯捷潘在沙发上卧倒护住了肚子，然而肩膀却没能幸免。“上帝啊！”他惊呼着死死抱住衣服底下的热水袋，“伊利亚！你的孩子！”

伊利亚张口似乎想要再骂一句什么，但最终决定行动比言语更有力。他举起了拳头无情地砸向被困在沙发上无处可逃的前帝俄，挣扎中，热水袋终于从斯捷潘衣服底下掉了出来。

“不！”斯捷潘惨叫着滚下了沙发跪在地毯上，捧起热水袋捂到自己胸前，“阿妮娅·斯捷潘诺夫娜！”他抬起头以凄绝的目光瞪视伊利亚，“我可怜的孩子啊！这世上怎么会有这样残忍的母亲！”

伊利亚深吸一口气，看起来像是要被他气得晕过去了；而伊万也终于对斯捷潘的表演忍无可忍。他上前一步扶住伊利亚，冲斯捷潘说：“你当自己是公海马吗！还替妻子揣孩子！”

伊利亚和斯捷潘同时望着他。

“等一下，万尼亚，”伊利亚说，“如果他是海马，那我和你是什么？”

伊万震惊道：“这就是你关心的问题？——我们名义上是兄弟又没有真的血缘关系！他是海马关我什么事！”

“这当然和你有关系，”斯捷潘跪坐着小心翼翼地将阿妮娅·斯捷潘诺夫娜安置在沙发上，然后从地上爬了起来。他走到伊利亚身边揽过前苏联的腰，严肃地望着伊万，一巴掌拍在伊利亚的腹肌上。“是时候告诉你真相了，万涅奇卡！其实你不是伊利亚从街上捡来的；你是我们俩亲生的孩子！而你冷酷无情的母亲就这样杀害了你本可以拥有的妹——咳！”

伊利亚钢铁般有力的手卡住了他的脖子。

当布尔什维克与封建贵族的战斗在客厅中打响，伊万·布拉金斯基默默抱着阿妮娅·斯捷潘诺夫娜走上了楼梯。但是走到一半，他突然想起了一件重要的事情。

“你们的安全套放在哪里？”他冲楼下喊道，“我待会儿该拿几个下来？可千万别给我造出个弟弟或者妹妹！”


End file.
